


lamb

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Hook-Up, Innocence, Jeno has braces, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strangers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: Jeno has braces and Doyoung is obsessed.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Braces are sexy. Ok?
> 
> @Marlene__bby on twitter (with two underscores)

The boy stands out in the dimly lit bar like a sheep mixed in with a pack of wolves.

He caught Doyoung's eye as soon as he walked in and sat down at the counter, he wore a grey, oversized hoodie with sleeves so long it covered his hands and a washed-out pair of jeans. He had jet-black hair, but he still looked cute because a pair of round glasses sat on his nose as his big eyes spanned over the dancefloor.

And now as he chews on his lower lip with his teeth, looking like he didn't mean to come here, but just got lost in the night, Doyoung can't help but try his luck at becoming the wolf that end up devouring this little lamb. He waves for the bartender and pays for a sweet cocktail and sends it over to the other end, but not without also requesting the man to check the boy's ID.

Doyoung is a predator, but not that kind.

He is a bit relieved when the bartender delivers the drink after checking the boy's age and then points at Doyoung who puts on his best smile right the minute the boy looks at him. He could swear the boy blushes at the attention and turns away as soon as he realizes Doyoung is watching, but he also raises his cup and takes a sip from the drink. It's a great sign, gives Doyoung the bravery to stand up and walk over to him.

"Hey beautiful" he says leaning close to the boy who shakes a bit in surprise but turns to Doyoung with a small smile on his lips. "Enjoying your drink?"

"Yeah... thank you, uh...?" He looks at Doyoung with question in his eyes, but Doyoung takes his time raising himself up to sit on the barstool next to him.  
"I'm Doyoung. You can call me hyung" he announces and he just can't stop smiling from the way the boy lowers his gaze, mumbles his name and thanks it again. "What's you name, pretty?" he asks and the boy's eyes snap up to him again, Doyoung wishes for better lighting so he could see the blush most certainly spreading on his cheeks.

"I'm Jeno" he answers and Doyoung barely holds back himself from cooing because it sounds just as cute as the boy, Jeno looks.

"Such a nice name for a cutie like you" Doyoung compliments and to his surprise instead of it making Jeno shy away, he raises his head and smiles at Doyoung with a beautiful toothy smile and for a second Doyoung feels like his heart stopped beating as he sees the shiny metal sitting over Jeno's pearly teeth.  
The boy isn't just adorable and gorgeous, he also has braces and Doyoung can't help but strongly wish he can bring this cutie up to a room to have his way with him.  
__________

Jeno is brave. Brave enough to take Doyoung's hand and let the older lead him up to the hotel room he prepared for the night just above the bar. Brave enough to get on his knees and unbuckle Douyoung's belt with shaky hands and brave enough to give Doyoung's dick a tentative lick then take it into his mouth even though he confessed being a complete virgin.

Doyoung can't take his eyes off of him, Jeno's lips stretch around his cock and the boy keeps looking up at him, big round eyes searching for compliments and Doyoung feels his brain fry itself, because it's just so cute.

"That feels really good baby, try using you hands too" he advises and almost faints as Jeno reaches up with one small hand to cover what his mouth can't take from Doyoung's shaft, his sweater sleeve still clinging to his hand, making it seem even daintier and also absolutely sinister in Doyoung's opinion. "Like that. Now swirl your tongue around the head"

Jeno does as he is told, working hard, eyes barely blinking as he observes Doyoung's reaction and Doyoung has to moan and close his eyes for a second just so he doesn't cum prematurely. Jeno isn't the most skilled, but the whole premise of all of this is enough to keep Doyoung on edge.

Doyoung opens his eyes again to smile down at Jeno. He brings a hand to caress Jeno's cheek where it occasionally protrudes as the boy moves his head in small bops and then goes on to gently push one of his fingers under Jeno's upper lip and touch his teeth and with it his braces. Just from the knowledge they are there Doyoung feels like bursting, he is insanely turned on by them.

"Do you think you can let me lead a bit sweetheart? You are doing a really good job. I just don't want you to get tired. Could I use your pretty mouth? I'll be careful I promise." Doyoung tries because he really just wants to fuck Jeno, but since the younger made it clear that isn't on the table, this could be the next best thing.

Jeno pulls off his dick with a pop, going back for an obscene last lick, like he is forced to stop enjoying his favourite lollipop, and pouts a bit too and for a second Doyoung is sure he'll just say no, but then he nods a little.

"Sure hyung, please fuck my mouth" Jeno proceeds to say and Doyoung is pretty sure he is enduring brain damage at this point.

"Oh my god, where did you learn to talk like that?" He asks, and his hand still caressing Jeno's face goes to touch his cheeks as Jeno blushes and tries to look away, Doyoung stops him from that so Jeno has no choice but to look at him.

"From... uh.... from porn, maybe?" Jeno answers and Doyoung lets out a small coo, his hand going back to push into Jeno's mouth. Jeno takes his fingers eagerly, sucking on them and lightly biting down. Doyoung has to tug on his dick to take the edge away.  
He takes his time, pushing down on Jeno's tounge then pulling his fingers out a bit to touch his teeth again.

"Does it hurt?" He asks abruptly and Jeno looks puzzled so he adds. "The braces. Do they hurt you?"  
Jeno seems to think for a second but then he answers, voice a bit muffled because of Doyoung's fingers. "Sometimes. After it's fastened. But it's pretty okay now." He says and Doyoung takes a tender second to run a finger over his upper gums then pulls out completely.

"Open," he says gently and Jeno's jaw goes slack without hesitation. It's a sight to behold, and Doyoung doesn't wait to guide his dick back into Jeno's waiting mouth while he brings his hand from Jeno's cheek to the back of his head so he can keep the boy in place.  
He trusts in experimentally, careful not to hit the back of the boy's throat because he isn't an asshole and he maybe wants Jeno to come back for more later, which is more likely if he acts nice and is gentle with him.  
But Doyoung is surprised when Jeno pulls away, pushing back against Doyoung's hand on his head so he can talk.

"Don't hold back hyung" he asks then positions himself back with his mouth open and waiting and fuck it, Doyoung will not hold back if really that's what Jeno wants.

"Tap my thigh if it's too much," he still says before pushing in, this time deeper, until he feels Jeno shake as his gag reflex kicks in and he keeps him down a few second more bore pulling out. He is delighted to see tears already pooling in Jeno's doe eyes that still never leave Doyoung's face.

Cute.

So fucking cute.

Doyoung wants to see those tears fall so he pushes in again, then again, and again, building up a pace. His cock hits the back of Jeno's mouth each move, occasionally making the boy choke and gargle around it, but Jeno doesn't tap out and soon the pearly drops slide down his face as Doyoung tightens his grip on Jeno's strands.

Jeno is drooling, he doesn't have much choice as Doyoung uses his mouth to chase his very quickly building orgasm and once again Doyoung runs a few fingers over Jeno's upper lip and pulls it upwards to reveal his braces. He moans at the sight then he is quick to pull out and let go of Jeno's hair to jerk himself to completion.

"Gon' cum on your face pretty," he announces breathless and his orgasm hits him like he is struck by lightning only a few seconds later. He cums in thick white ropes over Jeno's face, over his glasses while he still has fingers in Jeno's mouth, touching the boy's gums and teeth.

It's no doubt the best blowjob he ever had in his entire life.

He has to take a minute to come down from his incredible high, but Jeno is patient, ever attentively waiting for what's coming next, still on his knees like the cute and docile boy he is. He doesn't even move to clean his face as Doyoung is still busy feeling his mouth up and Doyoung can't help himself as he takes a patch of cum onto his fingers and stuffs it into the boy's mouth.

Jeno moans and closes his eyes as he licks Doyoung's fingers clean and Doyoung has to squeeze his dick because from the sight he feels like coming again.


End file.
